A Mother's Love
Welcome to Milleaner Street. Hi my name is Audrey. I have a dark brown hair… My skin is pale… My eyes are ocean blue… and I have freckles above my cheeks. I’m seventeen years old. I was just seven years old when my family moved here. This is a place could be the worst place you could ever live in. Every night, you’ll hear my neighbors shouting foul words at each other. You’ll hear children crying, glass breaking, gun shots and many more… Maybe you’re wondering why we moved in a place like this? Well, here’s the answer… My dad owned a gas station before. We had our lives going easy. My dad was the one handling our business, my Mom was a housewife, and she was the one taking care of me and my baby brother. My brother is named André. I am 3 years older than my brother… He is my best-friend. Most siblings would fight about stuff, but he never did anything that made us fight. He was always looking at the bright side. The worst thing happened when I was six. My father died because of a car accident. It was supper time, my dad called, as I answered the phone, He said “I’ll be home in 5 minutes dear.” A drunken man was driving recklessly and without noticing, the man hit my dad’s car causing it to hit the electrical pole near our street. I heard a loud shrieking sound coming from my dad’s car. I freaked out and shouted “Dad! Dad! Dad! Are you okay!?” All I heard was a whisper from my dad saying “I love you… my little Audrey.” I utterly cried. Tears came falling without even thinking. My mom asked what’s wrong but one of our neighbors opened our door and told my mom what happened about my dad before I could even answer my mom’s question. A year had passed since my father’s death. My mom couldn’t run the gas station. We had to close down our business. My mom sold the gas station and planned to live somewhere else. She wanted to forget all the harsh memories from our old neighborhood. Those are the reasons why we transferred to this neighborhood. It’s a month before my birthday, when I reach eighteen, I’ll be trying to get part time jobs as well so my mom could get some rest and be the one to take care my little brother. My mom became a bit weak. She’s already growing old. I should really focus on my studies so I could get a better job when I graduate from college. Having a job while in college could be hard. I’ll do my best to manage my time. I believe I can do this. My brother had is almost fifteen. His birthday is four months away from my birth month. He can already take care of himself. So he wouldn’t be much of a problem for mom. Mom doesn’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. It’s my turn to take care of my mom. I really love my mom. She did everything for us. It’s time to pay her back. As the days passed, it’s been like regular day. I go to school and go home by night and eat supper with my mom and little brother. It’s been like that for the past two weeks. My birthday is getting near, one more day, and I’ll be a fully grown woman. I’ll be eighteen. Late at night, my mom kept coughing. I sat next to her and rubbed her back. I stared at her weak eyes and said “Mom, I should bring you to the doctor.” She stared back as she said “I’m fine my dear, just go to sleep… You still have school tomorrow.” I grabbed her hand as she was sitting next to the window in our living room as I said “Mom, are you sure?” “Yes I’m sure. I love you sweetie. Good night” she replied softly. I wake up. It’s 6am in the morning. It’s my 18th birthday. I rushed to kitchen and saw my brother eating breakfast. Pancakes were prepared for the both of us. “Happy Birthday big sister!” my brother shouted. “Ha-ha. Thank you little André. Where’s mom?” I replied. “Hmmm. I don’t know. She went out early. She might be buying vegetables in the market” my brother answered while having pancakes in his mouth. “Don’t talk with food in your mouth” I said in a bubbly way. I prepared myself before going to school. I braided my hair this special day. I wore a purple top that has black heart buttons. Then I wore a black heart printed mini-skirt to match my top. I went back to the kitchen to check on my brother before I go to school but he wasn’t there. I shouted his name out loud “André! Where are you?” I went to the living room to check on him once more. I heard the door locked. A soft wind blew from behind. I slowly faced my back. My eyes opened up as wide as it could ever get. It was my mom. She was holding brother like a hostage. She was holding a sharp knife in her right hand. She starred into my eyes as tears fell from her eyes. “Mom! What are you doing!? Let go of the knife! Someone could get hurt.” I shouted. My brother was crying. His eyes were in horror. He kept trying to remove my mom’s arm from his mouth and body but mom was too strong for him. Mom slowly said “I love you my dear son. We’ll all be together soon.” Mom slowly cut his throat off. It was a very silent kill. My mom’s hand was full of my brother’s blood. I bursted into tears. My tears kept falling as I shouted my brother’s name. “No! No! André !!!” My mom laid my brother’s body to the sofa like a sleeping angel. She started singing a lullaby. “Sleep my little baby; we’ll all be together soon… Sleep little one, everything will be okay.. I love you my little baby.” I tried to slowly sneak out of the house. I crept slowly to the door as my mom sings to my brother. My mother suddenly finished singing and stood up and ran to the door. She blocked so I couldn’t get to it. With my mind panicking, I ran upstairs instead. I locked the room. My mind is freaking out right now. I’m crying. I tried making escaping through the window but I couldn’t. My body was too big to fit. I fell from the window and bumped myself to the closet. Some papers fell. It was an odd looking paper filled with blood. I picked it up and read it. As I read it, my body froze from shock. My mind is very going crazy. My mom went to the doctor secretly without telling us. On the paper, it said there that she had a bad case of cancer. Her time of living was limited. Behind that paper was a letter. My mother started knocking on the door. My panicking started again. I threw the paper to the floor and searched the drawers for any weapon that could save me. The knocking got louder and louder. She shouted my name “Audrey my dear daughter! Don’t be a bad girl, please trust me.” I searched under the bed… My hand was shaking. My mom opened the door with the key. I stood up and faced her. My mind was panicking. My mom started to slowly walk closer to me. She told me, “I love your Audrey. Mom tried her best to make everything better.” “Mom, stay away!!!” I shouted. “Audrey, don’t be a bad girl. You must never answer back to your parents.” She said while smiling with tears in her eyes. I raised my arm as I show my father’s pistol I got from under the bed and pointed to my mom. For a second I felt my father’s spirit inside me. My mind was fighting if over the thought, if I should shoot the gun or not. My mind says “Shoot it” but my heart says “No.” My mom ran faster to me as she pierced the knife to my chest as I shoot the gun, aiming at her forehead. I could still move for little bit. My mom shouted “I love you my dear Audrey," as I saw her eyes close. I was crying loudly as I fell to the floor. My eyes saw the paper I threw. It was a letter that mom wrote. It said, “I’m now coughing out blood due to my cancer. I have limited time to live. I’m writing this letter for the people to know the cause of our death. I’m going to end the life of my children and mine. I love them so dearly. I just can’t leave them like this. I’ll end the suffering. We’ll all be together in heaven. If I don’t go there, It would be okay, at least they would be with their father. My dear Lord, please accept them in your heaven. I love them so dearly. Please take care of them. I love them. Happy Birthday My Dear Aubrey. Sincerely, their Mother.” My heart calmed down. My mind was in peace. I could rest in peace. I closed my eyes… and expected a forever slumber of my body. “I love you mom.” I whispered. ''Author's note: Live a long happy life. Thank you for reading the story.'' ---- ---- Written by MayuukiYukunara Content is available under CC-BY-SA Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness